Towels
by OverLiteral
Summary: Although the Winchesters have been trying to teach Castiel the basics of normal human behavior, he's been having trouble actually learning them. Especially the one about clothes.(Apologies in advance, this is my first fanfiction so please give me a little pardon for small mistakes!)
1. Chapter 1

Castiel had been with the Winchesters for a few weeks now, and during that time they had tried to provide him with as many opportunities as possible to learn normal human behavior before they let him out of the bunker. And although he could brush his teeth without wasting the entire tube now, he still managed to struggle with most other 'normal' things. For instance, how to use a shower. That problem had Castiel staring for over an hour at the running tap, before Dean had to step in and help him. And then tell him,"Cas, buddy. You can't shower in your clothes man." That was one of Castiel's worst problems, actually, at least in Dean's eyes. He never seemed to know what to wear when, or even when to wear anything at all. Now was one of those times.

* * *

**Sorry for this being so short, it's just the beginning I promise! It's more of a prompt for me I guess, to actually start the story. I hope it's okay, and please don't be too harsh if you decide to review, because it's my first time actually writing something like this. Thanks!**

**-OL**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please keep one thing in mind through this entire fanfiction- it's my first. Also sorry for this chapter being so rushed, I'm mostly getting ideas down right now and putting them out. But whoo for Destiel happening, and poor Sam for not having anybody yet (Yet meaning possibly eventually, and if anyone has any suggestions please tell me!).**

"Dean, where the hell is my instant coffee?" Sam yells from the kitchen, causing Dean to groan into the couch's pillow.

"Dude I'm trying to take a nap right now. Can't your magic coffee be important later? You seem hyped enough as it is." He calls out, turning his head towards the general direction of the kitchen. He hears Sam muttering and a piece of paper being torn.

"I'm going shopping, since apparently _someone_ didn't bother to tell anyone what we don't actually have because they ate it all." Sam yells again, now from inside the pantry, taking inventory of what they have in the bunker and what needs to be bought. The sound of the main door opening reaches Dean's ears faintly and he hears Sam calling out that he'll be back in an hour or so, because the nearest grocery store is way too fucking far away. But Dean stopped paying attention to Sam's words the instant he heard the shower turn on in the bunker, two rooms down the hall from the large library-esque space he was laying down in.

_Sam's gone, so that can only mean that Cas finally figured out how to work the shower on his own. I hope he actually remembered to take his clothes off before he stepped in this time, _Dean thinks with a smirk. The image of Cas, going into a steaming shower unclothed, suddenly pops into Dean's mind. He coughs, clearing his throat of a sudden tightness. "Ah, fuck." Dean mutters as he rolls over and looks at his jeans, which now have a growing bulge in them no doubt fueled by some pretty damn explicit thoughts on Dean's part. Dean tries to breathe slowly and force the blood that's rushing south rapidly to leave as quickly as possible. He's had to deal with this a couple of times before so he's able to make it so that it won't look like he has a coke bottle shoved down his pants when Cas comes out of the shower. Well, if every night when he's finishing jacking off in the shower counts as a couple of times. It always starts off regularly enough, and he's never actually meant for the dark haired, unnaturally blue eyed women he fantasizes about to turn into his best friend at the last second, but it always seemed to happen. He's just kind of accepted it by now.

Moments after Dean finally managed to get his erection down to a mostly unnoticeable level, the shower turns off and he hears faint humming coming from the shower. Dean lets out a small laugh, and thinks, _So even angels like to sing in the shower. Who knew. _Dean's mouth is left open and mute, though, when Cas walks out of the shower only a towel draped over his hips. _What the hell, _Dean thinks to himself trying to ignore the tightness returning to his jeans. Cas looks around the room, and seeing Dean staring at him agape, he squints at him in tilts his head to the side.

"Dean, is everything alright? Is there something wrong?" Cas asks Dean innocently, apparently oblivious to the fact that he's still dripping wet and only wearing a towel that barely covers his thighs. _Jesus Christ, he's going to be the death of me, _Dean muses. Getting no outward reaction from Dean, Castiel starts to walk towards him, not noticing his towel slipping down slightly with every step. Once he reaches Dean, the towel low enough to reveal his sharp hip bones, worry spreads across the ex-angel's face. "Dean, are you feeling fine? You look rather pale." Cas says to Dean, causing the man to snap out of his arousal-induced shock.

"Yeah! Yeah man, fine!" Dean practically yells at Cas, startling the other man slightly. "But clothes man! They're kinda important." Dean manages to sputter out, looking anywhere but down. Cas looks, confused, at Dean for a moment.

"Is that all that was wrong, my current state of clothing?" He asks Dean, confusion and bewilderment on his face," If it disturbs you too much currently I can find something to change into."

"No, nah, it didn't disturb it just uh," Dean lets out a sigh, dragging his hand down his face. "Cas, if you're going to try to be normal, you can't be half-naked in front of people. It's just not fai- uh, regular." Dean says, quickly covering up his almost slip-up. Apparently not well enough, though, because the ex-angel's expression shifts quickly to curiosity.

"I believe you missed a word," Castiel says to Dean, "Would you mind repeating yourself?" Dean's throat tightens in slight panic, thinking, _Oh hell no. He's can't know I think of him as anything but a damn friend. Besides, that's all he is. A really good friend who just happens to have saved my life on more occasions than I can even remember, and also happens to be ridiculously attractive. Of course. _Castiel stares at him patiently, apparently extremely interested in what Dean almost managed to cover up.

"I meant to say," Dean started out slowly, and carefully," It's just not fair?" He says rapidly, rubbing the back of his neck. "It was just a slip of the tongue though, I mean really dude." He tries to back track again, stopping when Castiel sits down beside him on the couch.

"Your mistake, Dean Winchester," Castiel says after a few silent moments, turning to face Dean," Is that you think me naïve. I pieced you back together after Hell, so I know all that can be known about you. And I know, for certain, that you harbor less than pure feelings towards men." Dean stares at Cas, stunned by his bluntness. A moment passes before Castiel stands up again, the towel nearly falling off his hips. "I'd like to go change into what is considered everyday attire, but I may need assistance." Castiel says, walking towards the hallway where all of their rooms and the showers were attached, "I'll be in my room if you think that you would be helpful."

Dean just stares for a few seconds at the bare back of the ex-angel, before blinking hard and letting out a breath that he hadn't realized he had been holding. He rose quickly from the couch where he was sitting, and started to walk down the hallway towards Castiel's room, wondering what the hell the other man had planned.

**Sorry for the story being a bit rushed, but I hope you all still enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!**

**-OL**


	3. Chapter 3

**Basically just a warning in case you don't like two guys doin' the do together, don't read this chapter. But if you do, then you've come to the right place. Also in case later on anyone wants Sam to get together with anyone, just comment and I'll try!**

**But anyways, here we go *eye brow waggle***

* * *

Dean cautiously enters Castiel's room, immediately noticing its orderly atmosphere. Then he noticed, and was slightly more interested in, a nearly naked Castiel sitting on his bed with several clothes around him and on the floor, and the towel from earlier moved so that it only covers from his crotch to mid-thigh.

Castiel interrupts Dean's blatant staring by saying, "So you've decided to help me with my more 'normal' clothing choices?" Dean silently nods his head, still confused as to what Castiel's plan might be, if he even has a plan. But by the strange light smirk on the ex-angel's face, Dean is pretty damn sure he has one. Dean's thoughts are disturbed when Castiel twists around and leans behind himself, displaying his back, while murmuring, "What about this?" When he twists back around, Dean's slowly growing arousal shifts to amusement.

"Dude, no." He laughs, taking the neon pink shirt from Castiel's hands and sitting down next to him on the bed. "You've gotta consider yourself in this too man." Dean says, explaining, "I just couldn't see you in this kinda getup."

Castiel looks at him intensely, squinting his eyes slightly. Suddenly he moves towards Dean and starts to take off the other man's leather jacket, causing him to stare at Castiel in surprise, but he doesn't move away. "I've always been intrigued by your style, maybe this will work better for me." The angel says, voice deeper than usual.

"I-I guess dude, whatever you think'll work for you." Dean stammers as Castiel finishes taking his jacket from him and puts it on. The combination of the angel's unfairly muscled body in his leather jacket makes Dean want to jump the man right now, but he shakes his head and forces common sense through. Sort of. Dean mutters, "You can't just wear a jacket, especially if it's leather. It'll chafe like hell, you're gonna want a shirt."

Castiel's smirk from earlier returns, as he says, "Is that an invitation to remove your shirt too, Dean Winchester?"

He doesn't really know if it's his normal flirtatiousness, or the way that Cas is practically naked in front of him, but Dean says, "Hey, I'm not that easy. Don't I get a little foreplay first?" A moment later what he said actually catches up to him, and to his surprise, and thoughtful look crosses Castiel's face.

"That's very true, I am sorry for not remembering that part." Castiel murmurs to Dean, before gripping his face and slamming their lips together.

Dean tenses up at first, not actually believing the ex-angel's lips are working against his softly, but once he realizes that it's actually happening he works on changing the kiss from soft to hard, fast. He nips at Castiel's lips, which gets him to open his mouth with a moan so that Dean can work in his tongue. Soon both of their tongues are exploring each other's mouths, while moans that neither of them can place start filling the room. Cas manages to pant out in-between gasps for breath, "I didn't think - ah - that you would be so receptive."

"I've been crushing on you since day one, man." Dean breaths out quickly before resuming the heated kiss with Castiel. A moan obviously from Cas forces a growl from Dean's throat, and he pushes all of the clothes on the bed behind them onto the floor in a pile. Then with one movement, Dean pushes the other man onto his back, while climbing on top of him.

"Dean wha-" Cas groans as Dean pushes his denim-covered crotch against Castiel's towel-covered one, both of their erections straining against the fabrics already, "Alright, I see now why this position is more favorabl-" Castiel is cut off again by another push by Dean, moans leaving both of their mouths. Dean leans down to connect their lips again, both of them breathing hard in tandem.

"Cas, ah, I don't know if I'll last a lot longer," Dean whines to Castiel as their hips pick up speed and the moans and breaths of the two men start to grow. Cas nods, unable to make any noises except for loud moans and pants. After a few more forceful grinds, Cas shudders and yells as he comes, falling apart beneath the heavy rhythm of their hips. Dean follows soon after, falling down on the muscled body beneath him and biting his shoulder as he comes.

Dean rolls over with a groan, a sticky feeling spreading in his jeans. But glancing over at the sexed-up ex-angel beside him, he's not too unhappy. "Well that was interesting." Castiel murmurs to Dean after a few minutes of staring at him lazily.

Dean laughs and says, "Man you can say that again." Silencing any other comments with a kiss, Dean forgets about his sticky clothes and brings up the bed sheets, covering them, and the two men fall asleep tangled together.

* * *

**Sorry if it's not that great, this is my first fanfiction AND my first smut, so I'm not too experienced with this. But I'm still trying my best, so I hope you all like it! Thanks for reading!**

**-OL**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alrighty, now the boys know how they feel about each other. So obviously some antics are probably going to ensue… Also thank you so much for the lovely reviews, they seriously make my day!**

* * *

Dean wakes up with a groan, and his first thought is, _Damn I need a shower_. But after waking up a bit more, he opens his eyes to a half-naked Castiel in front of him, only covered by Dean's leather jacket and a gross-looking towel across his hips. A dopey grin spreads across his face as he gazes at the other man's sleeping face. He shifts forward slightly to gently kiss Castiel's cheek, although he would forever deny doing so, and in the process lets out another small groan from the stickiness in his jeans. With a muttered, "Shit," he gets up slowly and heads towards the shower to clean himself from the previous night's activities. A low chuckle leaves Dean's throat as he remembers how Cas _really_ sounds whenever he screams, and that whoa, the dude actually likes him too. Well, a little more than just 'like'. Dean enters the shower room with a grin.

Dean quickly strips his shirt, jeans, and boxers off and starts up the shower. While waiting for it to get warm, because hell yeah they're not staying in cheap ass motel rooms anymore and they actually can, Dean's mind wanders. First to breakfast, because man he's hungry. Then hunger, hunger for more than just food. The image of Cas panting beneath him, face scrunched up in pleasure, has Dean stepping quickly into the shower and forgetting all about making sure it's warm. The shock of cold water helps to clear his thoughts so that he can actually clean himself instead of jerking off and having to shower for even longer. Just as he's starting to run the soap bar over his body, Dean hears the door to the shower room open swiftly. _Oh shit, Sammy's probably back by now. I'd bet that's him, _Dean thinks to himself as he starts to hear footsteps heading towards the showers.

"Hey man, you remembered to get pie at the store right? Because I forgot to mention that I a-" Dean cuts off as the door to his shower is opened and a body crashes into his, lips connecting. After a few seconds of making out, Dean pulls Castiel's head up by his hair and chuckles, "Here to take a shower too?"

"Yes, I realized that I was rather uncomfortable and a bit sticky, so I decided to come here to clean myself," Castiel says, voice rough from waking up only a few minutes ago, "Also, I ah, wasn't as warm without your heat beside me." Dean grins at the blushing ex-angel inches away from his face, and kisses him for a few seconds before moving them both into the spray of the shower.

"I was thinking of you too," He murmurs into Castiel's ear, moving up to bite it. A sharp gasp from Castiel encourages Dean to bite along his jawline, pausing right over his lips to whisper, "Though I was missing more than just heat." A low growl comes from Castiel's throat and he moves forward to pin Dean against the shower wall. Before Dean can protest about who's the dominant one, Cas starts licking and sucking along Dean's neck, causing him to moan. "O-okay, fine," He gasps, letting out a long groan when the younger man starts to lick his way down Dean's chest.

Suddenly Cas stops, breathing hard over Dean's stomach. With a final puff of air, he stands again, making Dean whine and stare at him in disbelief. "We are here to get clean, correct?" The ex-angel asks the flustered and horny man in front of him. _Did the bastard just smirk? _Dean thinks, groaning when Castiel turns around to grab the shampoo. His anger dissipates away mostly though, once Cas turns around and starts to work shampoo into his Dean's hair.

"Dude what are you, ah, doing?" Dean says, confused. The man keeps working the shampoo into a lather on his head, and after a few moments more he moves Dean under the spray of the shower.

"Unless I'm incorrect, this is a show of affection. Isn't it?" Castiel asks Dean. Dean chuckles slightly, still a bit horny from earlier but enjoying the strange care Cas is taking with him.

"Yeah man, I just wasn't really expecting it," Dean mutters, then quickly says, "But I it's not like I don't like it. Just unexpected." He hears Cas try to stifle a laugh behind him, probably thinking about how he left Dean. The bastard. After getting him clean, Castiel turns around and waits for Dean to do the same to him. With a sigh and a laugh, Dean helps to wash Cas' hair. He hums a Led Zeppelin song, startled slightly by how fast they've fallen into domesticity. But he really couldn't complain, it's been one of the best 'morning after's that he's had in a long time.

Cas left the shower first, both of them realizing that Sam probably was back from the grocery store. And that Dean's younger brother would _never _let him hear the end of it if he knew that Cas and Dean had finally gotten together. So they decided that Cas would leave first, then Dean would come out a few minutes later.

Dean turns off the shower once he thinks it's probably been enough time for Sam not to suspect too much, and steps out into the main area for a towel to dry himself off with. As he's drying off his body with the rather large, fluffy towel, he can't stop thinking about how Cas left him high and dry. And looking down at the towel with a mischievous grin, he knows exactly how he's going to get him back for it.

* * *

**I hope it's alright, and just saying I don't have a beta so any mistakes are all mine. And I promise next time Cas won't get away with just teasing, heh. Thanks for reading!**

**-OL**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aaah, thanks for all of the lovely reviews (especially doglady.1!). Also, sorry for updating at kind of random times, I'm trying to update around once every other day if I can. Thanks for bearing with me! Also, I seem to have a bit of a fondness for dom!Cas… whoops. Also, Dean being a bossy bottom. Oh well.**

* * *

"… yeah, and I got some red bull too." Dean hears Sam say to Castiel as he enters the main lobby area. "Oh hey dude, what's-" Sam cuts off as both he and Castiel stare at Dean's clothing choice. Or, well, lack thereof. Dean stretches with a smirk, causing Castiel's eyes to go wide briefly. His chest is bare, and the only thing covering his thighs is a slightly too tight towel.

"What man, are towels scary too or something? Along with the clowns, you've sure got some problems Sammy." Dean scoffs as he jumps onto the sofa Cas is sitting on, barely giving the ex-angel enough room to sit comfortably. Sam's look of shock quickly shifts into one of his patented bitch faces, and Dean laughs. "Okay dude, just kidding," He chuckles, then adding with a slightly more serious face, "Oh dude, you remembered to get some cherry pie right?" Sam rolls his eyes at his brother, and grabs one of the bags from the ridiculously huge pile behind him to throw at Dean. Dean grins as he opens the bag to find a shitton of pies in it, enough to probably last him for the next month or so. That was probably Sam's plan, actually. But Dean's train of thought is interrupted as he realizes with a quick glance to his left on the couch that Cas hasn't stopped staring at him the entire time he's been in the room. He pretends his smirk only has to do with the surprise Sam got him, and nothing to do with the ex-angel beside him.

"Excuse me for a brief moment, I have to go use the restrooms." Castiel declares quickly, standing up and walking briskly towards the restroom hall next to the shower hall. Dean snickers as Sam scoffs and shakes his head.

"Okay, the next thing we're teaching him about is over-sharing." Sam mutters, sitting down on the sofa across from Dean with a sigh. Dean nods, checking the towel covering his thighs and making sure that it's tied solid. "Oh yeah so uh, dude," Sam begins, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, "Why did you and Cas come out of the showers together?" Dean clears his throat suddenly, surprised by Sam's bluntness. _Jesus, what's with all of this straightforwardness now? Just getting straight to the damn point, wow. A for you, _Dean sulks.

"Sammy!," Dean says, snapping out of his slight shock, " Dude, remember? There's like ten showers in there. And we even came out at different times!" Sam murmurs his assent, nodding his head in understanding.

"Alright, well I'm going to go put all of this shit into the pantry. I'm guessing I'm not getting any help?" Sam questions Dean, a resigned look already on his face. With a grin and a nod, Dean hops up from the couch ignoring Sam's half-hearted protests and bribes.

He's pretty sure that Cas didn't actually head towards the bathrooms, because while walking down towards them he hears one of the showers running in the shower hall. Dean loosens the towel around his waist slightly while starting to walk down the hall. He stops next to the only shower going, heat flooding his abdomen as a choked back moan escapes from the shower stall. "Hey Cas," Dean practically growls out towards the stall. A hiss echoes from the other side of the misted glass at his words.

"Dean…" Cas groans out, shoving open the shower door and yanking Dean into the freezing cold shower by the back of his neck. Neither one of them knows who moves forward first, just that a moment later the shower door is closed and their tongues are fighting for dominance in each other's mouths. Dean reaches behind himself with a hand to briefly turn up the heat of the shower, because the cold was starting to sting his back. Castiel takes that opportunity to pin Dean's other hand above him on the shower wall, ripping off the teasing towel that was draped over Dean's hips. Dean moves his free hand to Cas' hair, pulling it so that Cas' head is tilted back and Dean can start sucking on his neck. Cas lets out a moan, rocking his hips up against Dean's. Dean bites Castiel's neck, groaning from the feeling of their cocks rubbing together in the humid air. Castiel hisses, pumping their hips together again, harder this time.

"You like that?" Dean gasps into Castiel's ear. Cas takes Dean's other hand and pins it above his head alongside his other one, a growl from his throat the answer. Dean moves back from Castiel's ear to his neck, biting and sucking it to leave obvious marks. Cas moves his free hand to pump both of their cocks together, their combined pants building in the hot shower. "Cas oh god," Dean groans out as he tilts his head up to connect their lips again. Dean cries out as Castiel runs his thumb over the heads of their cocks, a shudder moving through the ex-angel's body.

"Don't come until I do," Castiel growls, biting Dean's lips lightly before kissing him again. A whine from Dean tells Cas that he's not going to last much longer, so he starts stroking them both harder. A short shout from Cas mingles with a yell from Dean as they both come, Cas stroking them until both of them are finished.

Dean chuckles as Cas lets Dean's hands down from above his head, kissing him lightly. "Well that was different than I expected, but definitely better," He murmurs to the flushed man in front of him with a grin, both of them moving in tandem to wash the other underneath the warm spray of the shower.

* * *

**Alright, I hope that was okay aah. And I'll probably move to dom!Dean at some point, so don't worry if dom!Cas isn't really your thing. And if it is, I hope you enjoyed this! Thanks for reading!**

**-OL**

**Oh yeah and just a reminder, if you have anyone you want to get with Sam, that can be arranged!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh gosh, thanks for all of your lovely reviews! Also, in response to Angie, sure! And thanks to all of you for your continued support ahh.**

* * *

Dean and Castiel finally stepped out of the shower after cleaning each other several times, mostly because if a few blowjobs. With linked hands they almost left the shower hall, completely engrossed in each other, until the AC kicked in. "Fuck!" Dean shouts, quickly leading Cas back to their clothes to get dressed with a blush on his face.

"I take it you don't like the cold, Dean?" Castiel murmurs to him, tired, as they quickly slip on their pants and shirts. Chuckling from the curt shake of a head from Dean, Cas wraps his arms around the man from behind. "Let's get to your room then," Cas says with a sleepy smile as he pulls Dean towards the bedrooms.

Dean moves ahead of Cas to open his door, and falls onto his bed with a groan. "Man, I'm going to feel all of that when we wake up," Dean whispers to Cas. Cas lands on the memory foam mattress and kisses Dean softly, wrapping his arms around his back and slotting their knees together.

"Shut up and let me sleep," the ex-angel mutters with a smile, looking into Dean's eyes before closing his own. Dean chuckles before closing his eyes too, the pair falling asleep tangled together in Dean's bed.

Sam grumbles to himself as he shoves yet another pasta box unceremoniously into the huge pantry of the bunker. "Of course I didn't expect him to help me out, but it'd be nice for once if he proved me wrong," He mutters to a can of processed mangos before placing it in the general area of the other canned fruits and vegetables. Sam turns to grab something else from the heap of bags he brought in to put on the shelves, but snaps around at a loud bang. He sighs at the fallen can of mangos on the ground, reaching down to pick it up. He freezes when he notices a pair of worn brown loafers in front of him, and rises slowly. Sam quickly drops the fighting stance he was readying, and substitutes it with a look of shock.

"Miss me, Sammy?" Gabriel smirks at Sam, eyes twinkling.

"I-," Sam stops himself from the usual rebuttal to that nickname, and quickly returns to the most pressing question in his mind, "How the fuck are you alive?" Gabriel snorts and steps closer to Sam, only a few inches separating their bodies.

"That's not important right now," the archangel says to the man in front of him, brown eyes connecting with hazel ones, "What's important is what I overlooked when I was first down here, screwing up everything that I could for you boys. And, eventually screwing up everything _for _you boys." Sam swallows hard, wondering what the hell Gabriel is getting on about. With a purposeful step forward, Gabriel shrinks the space between himself and Sam to less than an inch. He displays his trademark grin, and murmurs, "I didn't get a chance to go after you, idiot." Barely giving Sam time to recover, the archangel closes the space between them to connect their lips.

* * *

**Sorry for the short update, I wanted to start things up with Gabe and Sam and give Dean and Cas some fluffy time together. Still, I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!**

**-OL**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow, thanks again for all of your support! And although I feel like I'm repeating myself every chapter, thank you all so much for the lovely reviews you write, they make me grin like an idiot. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Gabriel grins into Sam's lips, releasing his grip on the giant's neck that was pulling him down to meet the shorter trickster's mouth. Although instead of pulling back like Gabriel expects, Sam seems to snap back into reality with a slight start. A growl surprises Gabriel and Sam's lips start working against his own. Gabriel breaks away for a second to take a breath and chuckle, "Glad we're on the same page." Sam just reaches underneath the archangel to lift him up and press him against the wall, not forcing him to lean down anymore, but also causing Gabriel to wrap his legs around Sam's waist. "A little warning next time, big boy?" Gabriel teases before moving forward again to connect their lips.

"I could say the same for you," Sam breaks away momentarily to let his eyes roam over the archangel's body suspended before him, and moves back to Gabriel's mouth to delve into it with his tongue. With a deep hum, Gabriel winds Sam's hair through his fingers and pulls lightly. Sam groans, giving the smirking trickster even more access to his mouth.

"Hey Sammy," Gabriel whispers onto Sam's lips while taking a breath," Mind showing me where the guest rooms are? Or can I stay in yours?" A possessive growl comes from Sam as he moves the trickster in his arms so that he can actually move.

"You just got here, and you're not leaving for a damn moment before we get this sorted out," Sam says to Gabriel, gesturing towards both of their tented jeans.

"Yes sir," Gabriel mock-salutes, earning him a bite on the lip and a quick shift to being carried bridal-style towards Sam's bedroom.

Dean wakes up with a sigh, shifting forward to wrap himself further around Cas. His angel, now. With a grin he moves onto his side to look at Cas' peaceful face. "I'm damn lucky," he whispers to himself, starting slightly when Castiel's eyes open with a mischievous glint in them.

"Very true, Dean," the ex-angel murmurs, making Dean scoff. Castiel leans over the few inches towards Dean and kisses him softly. "Good morning," he says. Dean sighs with a smile and lifts up the ex-angel by his hand, groaning while standing up.

"Man, I'm sore," Dean whines, stretching his arms out quickly and heading towards the door with Cas following closely behind him.

"I apologize, I didn't realize that holding you up while giving you a blow-" Cas is cut off by Dean quickly turning around a slamming their mouths together to silence him. He separates from Cas with a small blush and a loud shush.

"Dude, Sam's here, remember?" He hisses out behind him after turning around rapidly again to head towards the kitchen, "Besides, I don't really mind too much." Dean laughs lightly as he hears Cas clear his throat awkwardly behind him. He reaches backwards towards Cas, allowing them to wrap their hands together.

"Dean, not that I'm complaining, but what if Sam sees us holding hands? I may not know enough about social cues, but I'm pretty sure that if two people are seen holding hands together it designates them as partners." Cas says to Dean, causing the man to look at him with a thoughtful expression.

"Alright, first of all we've gotta loosen up your speech if you want to get better at social stuff, and secondly," Dean steps closer to Cas," I'll think of a damn excuse. Now stop worrying. Alright?" The ex-angel answers him with a nod, following Dean into the kitchen to finally get some breakfast.

* * *

**Sorry for the kind of short fluffy chapter, spring break is over so that means I'm back to school. I'm going to try to keep posting every other day, but I may not be able to always because of school work. But still, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I promise that next chapter will be more deserving of its rating. Thanks for reading!**

**-OL**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for not updating in a long time, I've had a lot of personal problems so I wasn't able to write. But hopefully I'll be able to update more frequently now that most of that's out of the way! Anyways, on with the chapter!**

* * *

Dean rested his chin on Castiel's shoulder, his chest pressing against the ex-angel's back. "Did you seriously just put cumin in our scrambled eggs." Dean mutters as he watches Cas cook for the both of them. _And possibly Sam, if that moose is ever planning on waking up anytime soon,_ Dean thinks to himself as he eyes Cas' spices with distrust.

"Yes Dean, you said that I could cook this meal by myself. So no interrupting or judging my choices of ingredients," Castiel retorts, causing Dean to scoff against his neck.

"Alright I won't change what you're making, but you can't stop me from judging," Dean watches as Cas sprinkles in a vivid red powder and complains, "Seriously man, paprika?"

Before Cas can respond to Dean's incessant complaints, they hear heavy steps moving away from the bunker's bedroom area and towards the kitchen. With a jolt Dean quickly detaches himself from Cas, and swivels around to face his brother now sleepily entering the kitchen.

"Hey guys, what's for breakfast?" Sam mumbles out in a hoarse voice, yawning wide. Dean gives him his best imitation of one of Sam's bitch faces.

"Not much, because apparently somebody didn't feel like finishing putting up all of the groceries. And what happened to you last night, a girl magically appear and take you off or something?" Dean says to Sam, who yawns again with a shrug, "Anyways, we're having scrambled eggs. Or whatever Cas is trying to make over there."

"You were correct, they're scrambled eggs," Castiel says without looking away from the pan with sizzling spiced eggs in it. Dean just sighs and goes to the pantry to get coffee. Grabbing a bag of instant coffee with a shrug, he starts to head back into the kitchen before stopping short.

"SAM WHAT THE FUCK," Dean yells, while dragging in a half-dressed and smirking Gabriel, "How the hell is he in here?"

Sam puts up his hands in defense of his screaming brother, yelling back, "Hey, why do you think that I would know how he got in here? Why not Cas?" The mentioned ex-angel whips his head around and stares at Gabriel with wide eyes.

"Probably because he looks like a damn deer in the headlights, while you're acting like he's not even supposed to be dead!" Dean retorts, then turns to the bored looking archangel. Before Dean can say anything, Castiel practically runs towards Gabriel and hugs him. Then, pulling away, he punches him in the face.

"Excuse my crassness, but how the hell are you alive, brother?" Castiel questions the shocked archangel in front of him.

* * *

**Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter, I mostly wanted to get all of them together in a room so that questions could be answered next chapter. Also, I'm going to try to update more often because (hopefully) school work is slowing down a bit right now. Thanks for reading!**

**-OL**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the long break from updating, the school year is ending in around a month so all of my teachers have started to give us all more homework and quizzes to get ready for our finals. But yeah, because of that here's a longer update than normal! Also, thank you so much for all of your lovely comments!**

* * *

"First of all, jesus bro you've got a pretty good punch in you," Gabriel grumbles to Castiel as he rubs his jaw, "And secondly, the full explanation is way too long to tell while standing in a kitchen with eggs in the process of burning, and even the short version is pretty damn long." Castiel mutters a quick curse while turning around to stir the eggs, and Gabriel looks on in amusement. Dean waves his hand towards the living room, directing the archangel towards it with a push on the shoulder.

"There's only two couches in there, but it'll work. I just want to know how your trickster ass is even goddamn alive. Right, Sammy?" Dean says while steering the archangel and his shrugging brother away from the kitchen and towards the living room, "And Cas, buddy, come in ASAP alright?" A grunt from the kitchen signals Cas' agreement, and Dean shoos his brother and Gabriel into one of the couches, saving the space next to himself on the couch for Cas.

"Dude, why do you get to sit next to the calm one?" Sam complains in a rough voice, gesturing with a "see?" look towards the archangel who is currently sprawled across the entire couch, including Sam.

"Whoa Sammy, what happened to your voice? Is your throat rough or something? Shit I don't know, I'm not a doctor." Dean says, avoiding the question slightly and worrying about his brother as usual.

Sam's face flushes as Gabriel snickers into his hand, and he rasps," Yeah, I'm probably sick or something." Dean shrugs slightly, fine with the response. "Also you didn't answer my question. Why do I have to sit next to this hyperactive dick?" Sam manages to say, coughing once afterwards. Gabriel grins wickedly and whispers something to Sam, causing him to turn a bright red. Somehow Dean fails to notice, thinking quickly of a reason that doesn't involve him being with Cas.

"You saw him first," Dean says quickly, not mentioning how he also doesn't mind Cas in his personal space that much anymore. Actually, he really enjoys it. Probably more than he should, to be honest. Oh well. The dorky angel doesn't seem to mind, and neither does he.

"I managed to save the eggs. Thank you for mentioning them, Gabriel," Castiel walks into the room with four plates of steaming eggs and bacon, "I also used some spare time while putting out the towel that was on fire to cook some bacon. I hope I am not coming in too late?" Dean looks, slightly worried, at the ex-angel before sighing and motioning him over next to himself on the couch.

"Nah, just in time." Dean leans forward to kiss the other man, before remembering Gabriel and Sam, and quickly changes the movement to look like he was going for a plate of the eggs in Cas' arms. The pair on the couch opposite both grab a plate too, everyone taking a moment to take a few bites. "Shit, Cas. This is actually really good," Dean manages to say around a mouthful of bacon and eggs. A rare smile appears on Castiel's face, making Dean swallow his food quickly and grin back at him.

"Alright, you two done staring at each other like an old married couple?" Gabriel scoffs at the pair, shifting back into a sitting position and leaning against Sam's shoulder," Because I'm ready to just get this story over with and out. Short version or long verson?" The brothers look at each other incredulously, and agree in unison on the shorter version. Castiel nods in agreement, munching on a strip of slightly burnt bacon.

"So, my plan was to go in there, save your asses and that one pagan goddess' ass, right?" Gabriel puts down his now empty plate, and shifts to lean back against Sam's shoulder, "After that, I was gonna use an old trick I learned to distract Lucifer, and then come up behind him and bam, get rid of the bag of dicks. Easy, right?" Gabriel rolls his eyes, and continues," Not in the fucking slightest. Apparently, he was the one who taught that damn trick to me when we were kids, so he could see right through it. Thank dad that I thought something like that might happen, so when he took the angel blade from me I had enough of a preparation that I switched it out with a fake one I had hidden underneath one of the tables. Still hurt like hell when he stuck it in me, but I lived. The rest was just great acting on my part," Gabriel finishes with a smug grin. He shrugs slightly, and says, "How I got back to you idiots is just details. The only important thing is that I'm alive."

"Damn right," Sam mutters. Dean looks at Sam with slightly surprise, then looks at Gabriel with something reminiscent of respect.

"I've gotta say, you did pretty well there. Kudos," Dean congratulates the archangel, whose cocky grin returns.

"I must agree with both Dean and Sam, I am very much impressed that you're alive. Although I am still slightly pissed off at you, brother." Castiel says with a light smile towards the archangel.

"I think I can live with that." Gabriel jokes, and the whole group grins at each other, relief evident in all of them.

* * *

**This was mainly just a fluff chapter giving some background into how Gabriel lived, with just a little bit of innuendo because I couldn't resist. Most likely the next chapter will have less fluff and more of the couples being, well, couples. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it!**

**-OL**


End file.
